Desire of the Martyr
by imera
Summary: Harry could still remember the day he approached Fenrir, eighteen years old and ready to fight. Proudly he'd walked over to Fenrir, calm and collected, his emotions buried, ready to ask the alpha wolf for a deal. - slash
1. Chapter 1

**AN : During my exam back in May I accidentally opened the link of a new story that my friend posted. I loved it and couldn't stop thinking about it, and then I wondered if there is any stories written where Harry isn't weak, that is how this story was created. This is meant to be a oneshot, but I have been requested to continue so I might add more chapters later. Thanks to dyly for betaing this story and scifinerd92 for giving me the idea. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Harry stood on the edge of the cliff and watched as the village beneath him was overtaken by greedy flames. He couldn't help but smile, his team had once again managed to save all of the villagers. Harry had received an anonymous note that morning warning him of a Death Eater attack on a small seaside village, and though he couldn't be sure of its validity, he had gathered his men immediately and rushed over to the village. Better safe than sorry was his motto, and it had served him well. Though the village itself couldn't be saved, its inhabitants were and that counted as a success in his book.

It has been four long years since Voldemort died, but his most loyal Death Eaters still wouldn't give up. Though their master had died, they still believed in his ideals and fought on in his name.

"Well isn't this a surprise? What is the savior doing all the way out here?" Harry heard someone say in a dark but playful tone. He didn't need to look behind him to know who the voice belonged to.

"Isn't it just, Greyback. I'm surprised you had anything to do with the village burning, I thought these kind of things were below you." Harry said, still watching the burning flames, he didn't fear any attack from the old werewolf.

"It is, but I can't say no when someone is begging me."

"What did they give you? Another innocent child?" Harry said in a harsh tone. He'd heard rumours recently that Death Eaters were using children as bribes in order to lure dark creatures into aiding their cause.

"You can hardly call them innocent."

It didn't matter to Harry though, he hated it when children were involved in wars, especially when they were muggle children who didn't even know about the wonders of magic, let alone its horrors.

"What about our deal?" Harry said, turning around to face the old wolf who was beginning to piss him off.

"That I couldn't hunt Potter, it didn't say anything about getting them as gifts."

"What will it take to make you give them up for good?" He watched the silver-haired wolf think, and wondered what else he might want on top of what he had. Such a big request came with big prices.

"You." He said smiling.

"You already have me." Harry replied in a bored tone.

"I want everyone to know about us." Harry didn't say anything for awhile, but from the look on Greyback's face, he already knew the answer. He would give anything to save innocent lives, especially children, and Greyback knew this. Having people know about him and Fenrir was nothing. Whatever the public opinion was, he only needed to think about how the wolf agreed never to touch another child and he'd know that it was worth the fear and disgust in everyone's eyes.

Harry could still remember the day he approached Fenrir, eighteen years old and ready to fight. Proudly he'd walked over to Fenrir, calm and collected, his emotions buried, ready to ask the alpha wolf for a deal.

The contract they had signed was in blood, so he knew that Fenrir couldn't break it. Which was how, when they found children dead or turned, he knew they hadn't been hunted by Fenrir.

What did Harry give in return for the mans sacrifice? Himself. Once a week he would meet the werewolf and give himself over to him, mind and body. Most teenagers would never imagine giving their body over to a man, especially not a killer, but Harry knew what had to be done.

The strange part was that he didn't mind doing it. He remembered the day he went to give him the offer, and the day he returned for the first night. He could remember the first night Fenrir drew blood, the first night Fenrir cut him, and the first time Fenrir demanded every part of Harry. Logically, he know he should be embarrassed, not turned on by the thought of their first night together, but he loved to think about it, it made the blood in his body go cold, and his cock turn hard.

"You'll find my answer in the newspaper tomorrow," Harry said before apparating away, leaving the smiling werewolf alone on the cliff watching the burning village.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Finally I have managed to upload this chapter, December turned out to be almost a horrible month and I just couldn't get myself to go through this chapter.  
**

**I will also let you know that there wll be only one more chapter for you, and then this story will be done.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Harry stepped into the shack that he knew far too well and closed his eyes. It wouldn't take long before he felt the all too familiar hand slowly massage his neck before a hot and wet tongue licked every part of his exposed skin. But that evening would be different, Harry had decided that Fenrir needed to be punished for what he did to those children. As soon as he felt the hand on his neck he grabbed it and turned around, with a playful smirk planted on his lips he stared at Fenrir who didn't mind playing along.

"You've been a bad dog." Harry said before he threw Fenrir's hand away from him.

"And what do you suggest my punishment should be?" Fenrir asked in an amused tone. Sometimes Harry thought Fenrir enjoyed things far too much.

"As a part of your punishment I won't tell you what I'll do, because bad boys don't deserve any treats." Harry couldn't help but smile at the shocked werewolf, it wasn't often Harry refused to tell him something."Now be a good boy and go and sit down besides the fireplace." Fenrir smirked back at Harry, nodded and then did as he was told. Harry found his wand and pointed it at the fireplace instantly lighting up the whole room. The sudden heat made Fenrir flinch; he wasn't used to heat since he spent most of his time in the forest, on the run. But that didn't apply to all kinds of heat, Fenrir especially loved the heat Harry produced.

"Woof," Fenrir grunted, knowing that Harry loved it when he played his part well. Hearing Fenrir bark made Harry smile, and when Fenrir saw the smile he began to growl in excitement. But the growling wasn't only acting, he was clearly being turned on by the Chosen Boy.

"Look at you Fenrir, kneeling in front of me, a Gryffindor wizard, I bet you're dying to change me into an animal." Fenrir didn't do or say anything in the beginning, there was no point in doing so. They both knew that the deal they had struck in the beginning could never be broken, but at least it wasn't a complete waste; especially not seeing as Harry would never leave him. After a long silence Fenrir realized he was supposed to respond to Harry.

"Of course, the reason I'm still alive and here is to finally be able to bite you." Harry smiled at Fenrir before he knelt down in front of him.

"Too bad you're locked inside the unbreakable spell." If there was something both of them loved, it was to play sick and twisted mind games with each other, always telling the other what they both already knew.

"Don't worry, I'll change you one day."

"Until then I guess I'll be in charge," and before Fenrir could say anything his whole body was lifted up from the ground until he was hanging by his wrists. As soon as Fenrir was unable to move Harry walked over to him and traced his hips with his nails, he enjoyed playing with the old werewolf. "How did you like my confession?" It took a moment for Fenrir to break his thoughts from the softly caressing finger nails to the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Do you like drama Potter? Or is it only because of me?" Harry had a long and dramatic confession to the press where all of his friends and everyone else had shown up for. He hadn't left anything out, except for what they were actually doing together once they were alone of course.

"I wouldn't do it for anybody else." Fenrir didn't try to hide how pleased he was with Harry's answer, not that he thought he was able to stop the smile. "I have a plan for you," Harry continued, uninterested in Fenrir's reaction, "since you have been such a bad boy you need to learn obedience, and control." Fenrir looked down at Harry and wondered what he was planning; normally he would know his punishment in advance, giving him time to prepare himself.

"I need to be punished," even if he didn't know what the punishment would involve he encouraged Harry to continue.

"And punished you will be." Fenrir noticed that Harry suddenly was holding a knife, not that it worried him but he couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the silver dagger, _what was Harry planning to do? _"Let's see how well you can control yourself after tonight," and then Harry pressed the silver blade against his own palm that instantly oozed warm and dark blood. The smell of the copper liquid was almost too much for Fenrir, but he knew he had to stay strong and control himself, he would be the one dead if he attacked Harry, Harry had made sure he would suffer if he ever bit him.

"You don't play fair," Fenrir said before Harry did anything else, but then he reminded himself that he never played fair either, so he couldn't complain that much.

"It would be a shame if you can't control yourself tonight you know, I would really miss you." For a brief moment Fenrir felt something inside his heart, something that he knew was lying to him, because he never felt anything towards anybody. Of course Harry was different, but their thing wasn't close to affection or anything like that, it was just fun, and manipulation.

"You flatter me Harry." Both smiled at each other before Harry walked up to Fenrir and touched his chin with the bloody palm, Fenrir fought a battle with himself to keep from snapping towards the bloodied hand. And if it wasn't bad enough already, Harry began to stroke Fenrir's face, smudging his blood all over the werewolf's rough skin.

"Control, Fenrir, control."

"It's easy for you to say," Fenrir growled out in pain, "you don't crave blood like I do."

"No, but I crave something completely different," and then he grabbed Fenrir's groin, making him squirm even more in discomfort. "But at least I have control," and he released Fenrir, both his groin and face. When Fenrir finally opened his eyes, Harry walked backwards a few steps until he reached the pile of furs that was always ready for them. Harry smirked at Fenrir, it was time for his test of control.

"What are you doing Harry?" Fenrir said, knowing that whatever the plan was, it wouldn't be good.

"Making you pay." he said with a smirk as he slowly opened the top button on his trousers. Harry could immediately see that his plan was working, Fenrir was beginning to lose the strong control he had over his own body, small drops of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead and his breath was becoming irregular, of course it didn't help that his face was covered in blood, and to be more specific, Harry's blood.

Another button was pushed out of its hole, it was now possible to see what colour Harry's underwear was, blue, just like Fenrir's eyes. When Fenrir's eyes finally left the half opened trousers and met Harry's, he smirked and licked his lips, knowing that it would make the older wolf go mad.

The third button popped out and Fenrir's eyes was drawn back to Harry's crotch, his half opened mouth on the verge of drooling made Harry understand how serious the situation really was.

Deciding not to take too long, he removed the last button from its place and sat down on the furs. When he was sitting comfortably, he tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes, knowing that Fenrir reacted even more when it looked like Harry was in a trance of his own. Slowly he pushed his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, reaching down until he could hold his own shaft, softly stroking it. Harry could hear that Fenrir had tried to fight free from the magic that was holding him, with no luck of course, Harry's magic had become quite strong lately, especially after the death of Voldemort.

With his eyes still closed he pulled his cock out from his trousers and slowly began to stroke it. As he was tracing his cock from his balls up to the tip with his sharp nails, he could feel the magic tug at him, Fenrir wasn't enjoying his punishment and tried to break free again. Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared coldly at the older werewolf, if he didn't do as told then Harry would leave while Fenrir was tied up and turned on, it wasn't like he had never left him in that position before. The sudden change in Harry's mood seemed to straighten Fenrir and he stopped fighting the bonds. Harry went back to pleasing himself.

This time he didn't close his eyes, instead he continued to stare at Fenrir while he was teasing himself, running his sharp nails over his cock and up to his chest, letting the nails softly scratch him, never drawing any blood of course, he didn't want to make Fenrir's situation even worse. Both of them enjoyed the show tremendously, Harry even began to moan slightly under his breath and Fenrir was growling in discomfort.

When Harry thought he had played enough with his skin he grabbed his cock in his hand again and began pumping, always making sure he used his precum as lubricant just in case Fenrir did break free, if he did Harry would be sorry for not having prepared himself. Every other second his hand began to move faster, and in circles over his pulsing cock. Quickly the excitement was growing and making it more difficult for Harry to stay awake and in control. Right before he lost his mind in the sweet sensation he pushed down his trousers and underwear until he could kick them off, he needed more freedom to do what he wanted, and to tease Fenrir of course. Quickly he lowered himself even further down on the pile of furs, until he could spread his legs so that it would drive Fenrir crazy. When everything was as he wanted it he began to pump himself harder, moaning in pleasure and biting his lower lip, casting one or two glances at Fenrir to see what he was doing before continuing with the self pleasure.

Seconds passed where Harry almost couldn't take it anymore, and where Fenrir wanted to kill everyone on the planet because he was denied something he craved so badly, in the end both had gone crazy with lust. Harry was so close, but he knew he needed Fenrir to help him reach the top, since they first began their strange relationship Harry hadn't been able to come on his own, and Fenrir knew it. He knew that Harry needed him, and he knew that he needed Harry, and he also knew that the magic holding him would not be strong enough against the feelings he had for the boy or the strength of the werewolf.

That was when the magic began to fall apart, until in the end it lost it's ability and Fenrir could move again. Harry knew the magic was disappearing, but he didn't know that Fenrir would be on top of him before the magic had completely vanished. His own hand was replaced with a strong and brutal hand that made Harry moan out loudly, Fenrir's skin was dry and hard and it was scratching his cock as it pumped Harry until he couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly he felt Fenrir's body shift over his own, then he felt something big and hard pressing against his entrance, making him gasp in pleasure. But Fenrir never entered him, mainly because he was still wearing his trousers, but that wouldn't stop him if he really wanted Harry; no, he knew this wasn't the right time to fuck Harry. Fenrir was humping Harry's bare ass, grinding his cock against the sweet and hot entrance that he had tried so many times before, making the younger man gasp out in even deeper pleasure.

That was when Harry exploded; he grabbed the fur besides him and dug his nails into it as volcanic eruptions hit his body over and over again until he had no more energy left in his body. When he finally collapsed Fenrir let go of him and looked down, slowly and gently he began to clean him.

Fenrir only released Harry when he was completely happy with the cleaning, he didn't want to let go of Harry but he knew that it would make things worse for him if he wasn't behaving well. When Harry finally did wake up from his dream state he looked up directly at Fenrir and smiled softly.

"I am sure you will punish me for breaking the magical bond Harry."

"Hmmm." the boy said dreamy, he had still not woken up from his orgasmic state. "You're such a bad boy Fenrir." He suddenly said before he pushed Fenrir away from him. "You need to learn your position." Harry called his pants and they flew back to him, he was glad he knew wandless magic because he had no idea where his wand was. When he was finally fully clothed he looked up at Fenrir, who wasn't hiding the fact that he loved to watch Harry, either dressing or undressing.

"What will you do to me?" he said in a playful tone.

"Since you can't control yourself I guess you will need to wear a collar." Harry pushed his hand down into his pocket and found a dog collar he had seen walking through a muggle pet store. It was black and thick, and it had nails running through it, making it look like a collar for mean dogs.

"Are you serious?" it wasn't difficult to hear that Fenrir did not like the idea of wearing a dog collar.

"Deadly serious." Harry responded as he handed it over to Fenrir, who was trying his best not to rip the collar apart. Once it was laying in Fenrir's palm he stared at it like it should be something he had never seen before, and something he would never accept. Harry didn't say anything since he knew there wasn't much else to say, he just waited for Fenrir to let the idea of a dog collar sink in. As seconds passed Fenrir slowly began to twist the collar in between his palms until he suddenly stopped, after a few seconds in silence he looked up with a smile.

"Property of Harry Potter?"

"In case you're lost and someone finds you." That was when Fenrir understood the dog collar wasn't a toy, or an object of punishment; it was Harry's way of showing Fenrir, as much as everyone else, that he belonged to the boy just as much as Harry belonged to hm.

Fenrir handed the collar back to Harry and took a step closer to him; patiently he waited until Harry locked it around his neck.

When the collar was securely locked around Fenrir's neck they both looked at each other before their lips met and they shared a fiery kiss. Even if they would not accept it, that day or any other day, they knew they belonged to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the **last** chapter, I hope you all like it, especially since it's been so long since I uploaded this story. If you do like it then don't be afraid to leave a review, maybe that will get me going on my other Fenrir story, hopefully I'll get the plot under control and publish it before this years end, it's a much larger story.

Enjoy

* * *

Even if Harry had saved everybody by killing Voldemort, taking down his evil empire and secured Azkaban from any future breakout he was still being avoided like he was contagious. It wasn't anything new for Harry, since he was a child he had been an outcast, finding out he was a wizard had never changed that. He was used to it, but that didn't mean he would let them walk all over him, not any more.

"Get your head out of your ass and find the file for me!" he screamed at the receptionists who were pretending she had more important things to do than to help him. Of course shouting at people didn't help his cause, but he couldn't take it any longer. _Why were people always scared of me? _He continuously asked himself, it wasn't like they had never done anything bad themselves.

Luckily for him he didn't have to pretend like it didn't bother him, he was the best Auror on the field, a bloody hero and the only one to have survived the killing curse, twice, he didn't have to sit and take this from anyone. In rage he pushed the vase next to him so it smashed on the floor, everybody around him was shocked but that didn't bother him any longer, it have been like this for weeks. It also didn't help his mood that Fenrir had been gone for over a week.

He walked as fast as he could out from the ministry before he disapparated to _their _cave; the cold but still warm cave they had shared so many nights before, the only place he felt happy. But Fenrir wasn't there.

Harry knew he shouldn't worry; Fenrir never left a note or warning before either. Deciding that he didn't want to go back to civilization he lay down on the pile of furs to relax for a moment; but it was so comfortable that he fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

When he woke up the next morning he was sure he was still alone, only to be shocked when he saw a familiar face hovering above him. Not wanting the werewolf to know just how happy he was he put on a serious face, stood up and turned around. He knew his plan had worked when he heard a low grunt come from the werewolf behind him.

Harry continued to ignore the werewolf, but it was turning into a difficult task when Fenrir softly stroked his hair. "Can you ever forgive me?" Fenrir said in a playful tone; miraculously Harry still managed to stay in complete silence. But this time Fenrir wasn't going to beg him for forgiveness. With a hard tug Fenrir pulled Harry towards his chest and held him there with his strong hands, his nails slowly digging into Harry's soft and pale hips, making Harry moan in both pain and pleasure.

Harry still didn't do or say anything; instead he rested his body against Fenrir's and enjoyed the power Fenrir had over him. Fenrir reached up to Harry's face and softly stroked his cheek, but even the softest touch couldn't stop his sharp nails from piercing through Harry's skin, drawing warm blood from him. He had learned to handle Harry's blood and could now even taste it without feeling the hunger, so he could enjoy Harry's blood without turning him.

Before he forgot what he wanted to do he turned Harry around to face him. Harry stared at Fenrir through half opened eyes. Fenrir slowly pushed Harry's arms behind his back and tied them up with a rope that was in the cave. Then he stepped back and looked at Harry, who seemed to be in a different dimension.

Slowly Fenrir's fingers began to open up Harry's shirt, revealing the soft and sensitive skin that lay beneath, most of the bruises from their previous times together had vanished; only a few dark rings remained.

With more force than needed Fenrir pushed Harry down on his knees. Fenrir could see that Harry wanted to say something, but he continued to stay silence; that behavior only excited him. Quickly he fisted his hand in Harry's hair and pushed it towards the ground behind him until Harry had problems breathing.

"I will enjoy this." Fenrir said with an evil smirk planted on his lips. Harry should have taken that as a sign and protest, but he had longed for Fenrir's touch so long that he preferred it a little rougher compared to nothing. Only when Fenrir began to open his pants did Harry realize what he had planned, but there wasn't much he could do with his head forced back and his hands tied behind his back.

"Fenrir, no, please no." He knew there was nothing he could say that would make Fenrir change his mind, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"This collar isn't as pleasant as it may seem Harry, I might have let you play last time but from now on I'll be in charge, after all, that was the agreement, wasn't it?" If Harry had known that he wouldn't be allowed to be in control from now on he would never have longed for Fenrir.

"It's too big Fenrir," Harry pleaded again, knowing it wouldn't help.

"It's good that you have a big mouth then." As soon as Harry opened his mouth to protest again he was met by a warm, wet and thick cock, roughly Fenrir pushed his cock into Harry while he held his head. Harry tried to fight Fenrir as the gag reflexes took over, but luckily he managed to get them under control, and just in time as well because the next thing he knew Fenrir's cock was driven further down his throat.

Harry never enjoyed this part of their play, Fenrir was way too big for him, in every possible way, but still he wanted more. And suddenly he realized that the uncomfortable feeling turned into pleasure, maybe it was the thought of him on his knees, his arms tied up and a giant cock in his mouth that made him relax.

Harry knew that based on Fenrir's noises he wasn't far away, so he prepared himself, but the orgasm never came. Instead he was pushed down on the bed of furs while Fenrir got undressed. Harry stared up at the man, based on his expression Harry thought Fenrir was planning to do something evil.

And soon enough Harry realized exactly what Fenrir had planned; he was going to take Harry. Having experienced a less than happy Fenrir before he tried to escape the ropes, his attempt to escape was responded by a slap across his cheek, not hard but with enough force to make Harry understand that Fenrir didn't appreciate his escape plans. Harry knew Fenrir would try his best to take it easy, but that didn't mean he could trust him not to hurt Harry.

Harry's pants were removed quite easily, and before he knew it Fenrir had placed his massive body over Harry.

"Go easy Fenrir, I'm begging you," Harry cried out, hoping Fenrir would remember the simple request.

Which he did, slowly he pushed himself into Harry, using the saliva Harry had as lubricant. It still hurt, but it was far better than it could have been. As soon as the whole of Fenrir's length had entered Harry he began to move, making it uncomfortable for Harry. As uncomfortable as he was Harry decided not to say anything, Fenrir was in his own world now and nothing would interrupt his thoughts.

The only thing Harry could hope for was that Fenrir took it easy until he was loosened before he began to fuck him so hard that even laying down would be an uncomfortable task. Then suddenly Fenrir drew himself out of Harry and looked down at him. Harry was sure Fenrir hadn't come, but knew better than to ask what he was doing.

"I have a treat for you." Fenrir found his pants and quickly pulled something out of one of the pocket, as soon as Harry realized what it was he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant day. But before he could protest the ice cube was already circling his nipples, turning his protests into half crying moans. It was horrible but still good, and he didn't wish Fenrir to stop. But when most of the ice had melted Fenrir stopped. Harry thought he was done, but then Fenrir moved his hand with the almost completely melted ice cube down to Harry's ass, circling his entrance before pushing what was left of the ice cube into Harry.

Since most of the ice cube had melted it wasn't the worst thing Harry experienced, but he wouldn't say he enjoyed it either. The feeling was strange, and hurt him a little; but even if it was uncomfortable he still found it a little exciting, and it turned him on. The ice cube wasn't the only thing that entered him, soon after the ice cube Harry felt Fenrir's cock push its way all into Harry, and now he wasn't taking it easy.

Almost like he was running from something Fenrir trusted fast and hard into Harry. The speed made Harry ill, but the feeling of Fenrir was making up for it.

Luckily for him Fenrir soon came, smashing into Harry a few times while the last of his seed was released.

Harry, who hadn't even been close to coming, tried his best to ignore the almost hard cock in between his legs; he would have to pleasure himself later that night, since Fenrir most likely wouldn't help him.

"I will keep the collar on for you Harry," Fenrir said right before he lowered his body onto Harry's and kissed him, sweat running down his face onto Harry. "But Harry, if you try to give me other items that are meant for dogs I'll bite you." Harry couldn't help smiling.

"Nothing else, I promise." Harry responded.

Fenrir let himself fall down next to Harry, feeling pleased about the sex and the short torture session. When he looked over at Harry he realized that Harry's cock was still hard, but with his arms tied up behind his back he couldn't do anything. For a second he thought of letting Harry lay like that the rest of the night, but quickly changed his mind and grabbed Harry's cock, pumping it slowly until Harry began to whisper words of pleasure under his dark moans. In the end he came as well, wave after wave hit while he tried to calm down.

When it finally was over Harry closed his eyes, ready for more sleep. Fenrir was back, and even if he was leaving in a second he had still come back, for him.

* * *

AN: The reason why Fenrir had an ice cube in his pocket is because he is not a wizard, my idea was that he had a friend who is a wizard put a spell on an ice cube so it wouldn't melt until it touched skin.


End file.
